Roy and Riza
by Thesmollover
Summary: Roy is at the Academy when he discovers a beautiful blonde. this story is not for children or teens it has sexual content not suitable for children. I hope you enjoy this story


It was a hot summer at the Academy and Roy was finishing up his work at the library. It was only when he looked up that he observed the beautiful blonde. She looked a bit confused with her surroundings. Obviously she was younger than him but since he was an alchemist, he stood confidently and strolled over to her.

"Hello, my name is Roy Mustang."

The blonde looked up, smiled and said, "Hey, I'm Riza Hawkeye, I just got here this year."

"That's cool!"

"Since you have been here awhile, do you think you help me with something?"

"Of course, whatcha need?"

"If you don't mind, I need help finding this book."

Roy only had to glance at the title, it drawing a smile to his face. It brings back memories of when he first started at the Academy.

"I remember where this was." He said, "it's over where the history of Amestria is"

"Thank you, now I can finish my homework finally." She had sighed.

"No problem," as he gave her a little salute. "Speaking of homework, I should finish mine as well, I'll see you around."

She smiled as she give her farewell.

After that day, it seemed like they were just drawn to each other. Every day, Roy would help her with her work and not after long he started to notice that he was feeling more than just lust. Something deeper.

One winter day, he mentioned the winter dance was coming up and he asked if she would go with him to it. Riza said she would be delighted to go with him.

It's the night of the dance and Roy is very nervous. Through his nerves, he still wears his uniform with pride as he waits for her to come out her dorm. He stands, preparing nervously to go back inside until he sees her through the window. He doesn't realize how hard he's been staring until she blushes. He can't help it, her dress is a deep fire red and compliments her so well, "Does this look that bad on me?"

He snaps himself out of the trance and replies back quickly ,"No no no no no you are the most beautiful women I've seen."

"Really?" Riza blushes even deeper.

"I promise on my life, what I say is true."

"Thank you." She murmurs and the crimson doesn't fade from her cheeks.

He puts out his arm and she locks it with his as they walk to the ballroom. He notices that she has a tattoo on her back, not just any tattoo though, it's a transmutation circle.

"What is this on your back?" he asks without thinking.

"It's nothing, just something my dad taught me." She said as she smiles, somewhat nervously

"It looks breathtaking with that dress."

He knows there is more than what she is saying but he won't pry the answers from her if she's uncomfortable.

They walk into the ballroom to find that the gorgeous ceiling has been transmuted into the glass, the starry sky high above them. Also, the grand tables have been adorned with white silk, and the band, well the band was playing the most elegant of today's music.

"Shall we dance then?" Roy asks.

She snaps out of her admiration of the decor," Yes I would be delighted."

The current song has a slow beat and she takes his hand to begin a slow sway. Only a minute passes before their slow sway turns into a waltz, carrying and flowing with the beat of the music.

As they dance, Riza looks to Roy and realizes how much she likes him, how much the very idea makes her feel uneasy. It frightens her because of the last person she was in love with.

Before she can drift any deeper into her feelings, Roy realizes something isn't quite right, "What's wrong? I don't think I'm that bad of a dancer?"

"It's nothing… actually it's just that I am scared I might be falling for you."

Shocked by how upfront she was, Roy doesn't know to reply. He thinks for a moment and answers with, "It;s just me and you, no one else, I don't know much about your past but the past is the past and all we can do is keep living the best we can."

She just smiles at the answer and it calms her down as she stops thinking about her past he leans in to kiss her. Roy's actions surprise her a bit but it's enjoyable and she begins to kiss him back.

As they dance the night away they realize they are falling more and more in love and after the dance, he takes her to his room.

He begins kissing her neck, fondling her boobs as she threads her fingers into his hair. Roy reaches behind and starts to unzip her dress and she pushes him towards the bed.

As the dress crumbles to the floor, Roy makes quick work of his only clothes, breaking frequently to continue their deep kiss. He gets down to her underwear and starts to kiss her neck working his way down till he is at her belly button.

At this point he is down to his underwear so he pulls her panties off and starts to tease her. Riza moans and tells him to stop teasing her so much. Roy then starts to eat her out while sliding his fingers in and out of her and she grabs his hair.

After only a few minutes she climaxes and as she is catching her breath Roy drops his boxers and starts to kiss her again while squeezing her boobs. He asks her if it's okay to put it in and she nods and spreads her legs for him.

He slides his penis inside her and starts to move. He notices how hot it is inside and that it keeps getting hotter the more he moves.

"Are you okay?" He asks her. "Yes, this feels amazing." she continues to moan as he keeps moving in and out of her. He starts to feel something coming up as Riza tightens around him and and lets out a scream, he can't pull out as he cums inside her.

As they both calm down from what happen they are holding each other.

He tells her, "I love you, Riza, and I will protect you against anything."

She smiles at him and tells him," I think I'll be doing most of the protecting in this relationship."

He looks at her in question, unknowing of the events the next few years will bring. The events that made them hide their relationship, the war they would fight together and eventually the final battle to kill a god. Before they could finally be together again.


End file.
